Brian's Mistake
by windowmaker69
Summary: My first troll fiction. This was not meant to be offensive. I just want to be clear that my characters aren't based off of real people, in case I was not clear enough in the AN. I don't own the games this fanfiction is about. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Tetris is not mine either. This story is only a joke (just like my existence lol)


Brian's Mistake

by windowmaker66

 **AN: This horrible fanfiction was made to be a joke. This fanfiction was not made to offensive. Also, the characters aren't based off real people.**

Brian was just your typical gender-fluid teenage nerd. Like most nerds, he enjoyed activities like playing video games, watching anime (mainly hentai for Brian), and having immersive sessions of the board game Dungeons and Dragons. So far at this point of time, Brian's two favorite things were the video games Tetris and Undertale. Brian fucking loved those two games, she loved how simple yet strategic Tetris is and how amazing the story of Undertale was to him. On more than one occasion, Brian would wish to have a game that combined both Undertale and Tetris. Brian has amassed hours upon hours in both of those two games, unsurprisingly to the concern to his family and friends. Little did Brian's friends and family know, Brian would get her wish.

One clear summer night, Brian was home alone. It was 11:30, but Brian was unable to sleep due to him drinking an energy drink at the wrong time. To make matters worse, Brian was feeling very bored, something he has not felt in a long time. After laying in his bed for sometime, Brian decided to check Twitter for memes and other things that could potentially bring him some small amount of amusement. Brian got out from under his covers and walked over to his laptop. He then fell into his small office chair and slouched forward to open the lid to his laptop and press the power button on his laptop. Brian's somewhat spacious and dark room partially lit up with the very light blue glow from his computer screen while the logo for the Windows 7 operating system showed up on his screen. The light from his computer screen was not powerful enough to reveal the door to Brian's bedroom on the other side of his room, but the hazy light did somehow reveal the foot of his bed and a small portion of his closet door. Brian could even make out the upper corner of his cello case, which Brian always left leaning on his door. Cellos are the instruments of emos at Brian's shithole of a school. After that Windows started up and everything was still normal. Brian logged into his user account and then logged in to his Twitter account. Brian started to scroll through his Twitter feed at a somewhat slow pace, but he gradually started to scroll faster as he got more bored. Just as he was about to logout of Twitter and just try to knock himself out using his dad's liquor cabinet, something on his feed caught his eye. It was a post from Toby Fox, the creator of one of Brian's better halves! "Could the sequel to Undertale, Overtale, be almost among us?" Brian thought in a serious tone like Ryuzaki or L from the anime Death Note. To Brian's dismay however, it was merely a post about an update for Undertale. Brian at first started calling God a fucking shit-eating cunt ass fucking fucker and was going to start cutting his pale thighs, but then as Brian looked back at the screen he came to a realization that made him want to starting cutting himself even more. In Toby's tweet, he said he , "added one more easter egg (・∀・ )". With those words in beautiful lower case characters and that fucking stupid anime face, Brian got very fucking excited. Brian got so excited, he actually got a fucking erection! Brian hasn't gotten one of those since he watched the video "2 Kids 1 Sandbox"...

Anyway, Brian quickly exited out of Google Chrome and clicked on the Steam shortcut more times than he probably should've. Within 15 seconds the Steam login box appeared on his screen, in all its beautiful dark gray glory. Brian typed in his login information at inhuman speed and pressed enter. The dark gray login disappeared in a few seconds only to be replaced with the smaller dark gray box that informs a user that they're being logged in. The moment the store page showed up, Brian quickly clicked the 'Library' tab and clicked the 'play' button under the title in a even more quickly, thanks to Brian's muscle memory. Brian, barely able to sit back and wait for Undertale to launch, quickly got pissed that the game was taking a bit longer than usual to launch. Brian got more tense, and started shaking in his office chair. "What the fuck is taking so long?" Brian impatiently wondered. Right after his thought finished, the game went right to the menu. Brian decided to check Toby's Twitter profile on his iPhone to see if he has posted any hints on where to find the new easter egg. According to Toby's most recent post, in order to unlock the easter egg, Brian had to beat the game again going on the genocide route and not use any weapons. With that hint, Brian began a new game. Brian speedily progressed through the game, as he knew every technique and every move the characters make. After a while, Brian defeated the final boss and the game ended normally, much to the disappointment to Brian, as he was too tired to feel intense anger.

Suddenly, the distorted voice of Mettaton saying "Oooooohhhh yeaaah" rang through Brian's headphones, only it felt a bit more...sexual in tone. All of a sudden, the heart Brian has moved so skillfully in his last battle showed up again on his screen, surrounded in blackness. After 10 suspenseful seconds, a pink 'L' shaped block from Tetris slowly slid down the screen in a clunky fashion. Brian dodged the block effortlessly. After the pink 'L' block disappeared by drifting past the bottom of the screen. After the 'L' shaped Tetris block disappeared, a wave of new blocks started falling down, each wave after that wave getting gradually harder and harder with more blocks and more position getting more difficult to maneuver around.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Brian, the shit storm of low-res Tetris blocks ended. Then, the screen glitched out and Brian's computer got the blue screen of death, which made Brian far beyond pissed. Brian, who quickly became more red than our lord and savior Satan, began flailing his skinny, pale arms like an autistic five year old who has had one too many energy drinks. However, Brian quickly stopped upon hearing Flowey's rage inducing laughter.

Then, Brian's laptop started booting up Windows normally at first, but then the Windows logo's colors became inverted and Sans's face appeared under it. "Why did you kill us, Brian?" Sans asked with his text appearing below his round head. Before Brian could respond, he noticed a strong glow above him. Brian was shocked at what he saw. Slowly descending on him was a pink, rectangular, Tetris block!

Brian, now very freaked out, tried getting away, but it was no use. In the small perimeter around Brian's chair, there were some invisible walls that Brian could not climb over. Surprisingly, the block was moving down upon him in a smooth fashion, or not in the clunky way the blocks move down in the game Tetris. As the block neared Brian's head, he got a crazy idea. Brian undid his leather belt that was wrapped tightly around his waist like a massive boa constrictor strangling its latest prey. After that, he ripped his pants and underwear off and raised his bony, pale, ass up to the Tetris block. As the pink Tetris block neared his sphincter suspensefully, Brian questioned whether this was a good idea or not. However, before Brian could do something else the Tetris block made contact with his practically frozen asscheeks.

However, much to Brian's surprise, the moment the seemingly solid Tetris block touched him, it turned into some kind of substance that had the consistency similar to that of Jello. The substance however, felt rougher and heavier than any Jello Brian had ever had. The block was now going up Brian's butthole, which had not been penetrated by a man's sword or a girl's dildo. As horrifying as this situation seemed, Brian was actually beginning to enjoy getting taken over by this Tetris block. It has been quite a while since Brian felt this kind of pleasure, the pleasure that Brian no longer got from cutting himself. The Tetris block's gelatinous form, which was at first ice cold, was now as warm as a glass of warm milk as it neared Brian's small intestine. Brian, whose worries about his plan have been long forgotten, felt fully comfortable with this. Brian, who had at first been completely still in fear, now started to move around to get more satisfaction from what the Tetris block was doing to him. He wanted the now gelatinous block to move deeper inside him. However, Brian would soon regret that wish.

All of a sudden, the Tetris block flashed and turned blue. In addition to this, the consistency of the once jellylike block changed to that of fully hardened cement! The Tetris block, which at first flowed into him like a river of ranch dressing, now was stretching his man cave painfully. This was not the pleasurable kind of pain for Brian. This pain that Brian was experiencing was far worse than his one experience getting his hand stuck inside a small pizza oven at his part time job at Little Caesars. After the block decided to change its consistency, Brian knew he was fucked, in one additional way. Brian began wiggling frantically in a hopeless attempt to get out of the hole Brian had dug himself.

Just as it seemed all hope was lost, Brian had another idea: stop flailing and stay completely still. Inside him, Brian felt the Tetris block push through his lower organs. After it passed through his kidney's and liver, the block then slowly squeezed between his two lungs with as much grace as a elephant riding a small scooter. Before it got to his heart, however, it suddenly came to a stop. After the block halted, it changed back into a creamy fluid form. After the block drained out of Brian's body through the back door, the mass of fluid condensed into a cube, again with a Jello like consistency.

After the block wiggled a bit, it began to shake violently! As it shook, a skinny arm shot out of the top of the block and a deep moan of pleasure exited the block, now a dark green color. Slowly, the body of a humanoid burst out of the cube! Brian, getting to his feet, recognised the figure. As the slime around the humanoid's body dripped down to the floor, Brian stood in shock. The figure was, in fact, his favorite YouTuber: Brendaniel! Brendaniel Senpai rose from the cube he fucked up and moaned with pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian with lust. **AN: Brian is 19 because he got held back a year in his school so this is legal and Brendaniel is not like Shrek.**

Brendaniel licked his lips and said, "Click on my penis, it's also a thing." Brian submitted to Brendaniel immediately and gave the head of Bren's dick a tap with his pointing finger and it released a tsunami of cum onto Brian's unsuspecting face. Brian flew backwards and landed on his pulverized ass, only for Brendaniel for to crouch over Brian's dick and shit on it. Brian decided to start quickly masturbating while the poop was still warm, and was even more quick to get Brendaniel back.

All of a sudden, Brian's cello case crashed to the floor as his closet door swung open! Out of the closet emerged Sans and Papyrus, much to the initial excitement of Brian. Brendaniel got the hell out of there, as he knew shit was going to go down. After an incredibly long 10 seconds, Papyrus finally broke the silence. "Why did you kill us human? There will be dire consequences for this genocide you have caused!" shouted Papyrus in a beyond pissed tone. "Yeah, you could almost say we have a 'bone' to pick with you!" Sans said followed by a wink, even though Sans does not have eyelids. There was a long pause. "How can Sans make crappy jokes when our friends got murdered by this fuck?" thought Papyrus. It was at that moment, Papyrus knew he had to punish Sans.

Without any warning , Papyrus punched Sans in the cock! Brian was left shocked after he saw Papyrus's skinny but surprisingly powerful arm dive through the air to hit Sans in his stiff trumpet, which upon contact shattered into a million pieces. It took a very long 5 seconds, but eventually, the big boned skeleton fell to the ground writhing in pain. While Sans suffered in terrible agony on the floor, Papyrus just watched him roll in misery on the hard, dusty floor with a pleased look on his face. However, Papyrus was not done yet. He then crouched down and pulled Sans's shorts off, revealing his ass, way bonier and more pale than Brian's poor excuse for an ass. Sans continued suffering on floor, lying on his stomach in extreme pain. Papyrus flipped Sans over and violently raped him in his newly formed vagina. While Papyrus raped him, all Sans saw was the face of someone who wasn't his brother, but a beast who became deformed by the genocide Brian had caused. Sans felt an unbearable amount of pain throughout the entire ordeal, which is something considering he mostly eats Papyrus's spaghetti because he did not want to hurt Papyrus's feelings. None of that mattered now, as Sans disappeared from existence.

With his brother gone, Papyrus turned to Brian. Papyrus's face was twisted with a combination of hatred and insanity, which caused him to shit his pants a little. When Papyrus was inches within Brian's face, he unbuttoned his pants. Brian thought, "So this is how I die? Getting raped by a fucking skeleton? Wow, I wouldn't have it any other way." Right after that thought, Papyrus stuck his entire arm up his virgin asshole! Papyrus squealed like he usually does when masturbating to the thought of Undyne sticking her spear of justice up his pure anus and pulled out a plate of spaghetti from his stretched man cave. "I made this just for you! I added a special ingredient!" Papyrus picked up one of Sans's broken bones and broke it in a way that made it barely resemble an eating utensil. Papyrus then stuck the piece of bone into the dark mass of spaghetti and started twisting the utensil, just like when he twisted his manhood inside San's to cause as much pain as possible.

Finally, after what felt like a millennium, he pulled the utensil from the mass and slowly pushed the agitated lump near Brian's gaping mouth. Brian knew he was about to have a bad time. When the utensil touched the tip of Brian's tongue, he was shocked because despite what he heard about Papyrus's spaghetti, it was actually the best thing he had ever tasted. "Are you suffering human? I added a special ingredient to my spaghetti: MY SEMEN!" Brian, now even more shocked, wanted all of the spaghetti resting on the plate. The seed of Papyrus added a slightly sweet flavor and a creamy texture to the spaghetti, and Brian loved the hell out of it. Brian wanted more of that semen spaghetti. Brian wanted to go up to Papyrus, rip his pants off of his sexy body, put his mouth on Papyrus's party sausage, and have Papyrus fill Brian's head with his skeleton seed. Brian wanted to drink Papyrus like a juice box.

Papyrus took out another spoonful of the scrumptious spaghetti and put it in Brian's mouth. It was pure bliss. Then, Papyrus suddenly ripped the spoon out of Brian's mouth and filled it with a larger lump of spaghetti. He then shoved the larger heap into Brian's mouth, but then pulled it out more quickly and aggressively than the previous time. Papyrus is choking Brian with his semen spaghetti! The whole process of shoving spoonfuls spaghetti in Brian's mouth and pulling it out aggressively like Donald Trump to his wife in the bedroom gradually rose in intensity.. Brian was slowly losing consciousness, and there was nothing he could do. Just about he was going to pass out completely, he thought, "Why the hell did I wish for this?" After that thought was complete, the last thing Brian ever physically felt was the makeshift utensil getting inserted painfully into his urethra.

Brian woke up in his bed, with his laptop shoved halfway up his anus and with copious amounts of snot and cum on his acne riddled face. Brian looked around his room, which was pretty hard at the moment because Brian's neck felt really stiff, stiffer than his erect dick in fact. Brian tried getting up, but ended up rolling off of his bed and landing on the tent that had just been pitched up by his dirty mind. Upon contact with the floor, Brian dropped an F-bomb bigger and louder than the one dropped on Hiroshima way back when. As Brian laid on the floor writhing in pain, he heard the thunderous footsteps of his dad come up the stairs. "BRIAN! WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT SHOUTING-" Brian's dad stopped his scolding upon seeing Brian laying on the floor with Brian's Alienware laptop rammed mostly up his ass. "Goddamn Brian, this is the third time this month. That's it, no more faggot games like Tetris and Undertale for you. For now on you're only going to be play manly shooting games, like _DOOM_ _2016_ and _Overwatch_." For once, Brian actually kind of liked his father's suggestion, even though he fucking hated his father's guts.

-AN: The end, I fucking hate myself


End file.
